Spring of Cherry Blossom Part II
by Scarlet Tanager
Summary: Is this the end? Who will Sasuke choose! Sakura, or the girl? Find out!


Well guys....... This is my the second part of my story, "Spring of Cherry Blossom Part I".  
  
Are you disappointed with Part I. Well here, you won't. Just read, and hope you'll ejoy reading it again!  
  
===============================================================================================  
  
Sasuke followed the girl inside a room. "Hey, you forgot this." Sasuke gave the notebook to the girl.  
  
"I know you'll come here for me, Sasuke-kun..." the girl said.  
  
"What the?! Who are you?!" Sasuke shocked about what the girl said.  
  
"Well?? You don't know me? I'm Rumi, your girlfriend, Sasuke-kun..." the girl replied as she was about to kiss Sasuke on his lips. Sasuke stunned and just stood still.  
  
Sakura, who followed Sasuke, was really stunned when she saw Rumi and Sasuke kissing each other.   
  
Tears fell from Sakura's eyes. "How, how could you do this to me??" Sakura shouted, then ran as fast as she could just to get away at that place, to get away from Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke who's out of himself, finally realized, "Why.. why did I do this??!" Realized his mistake, he ran and find Sakura.  
  
Rumi, who is really obssessed with Sasuke, also went out to follow the boy. Sasuke-kun is mine...   
  
Meanwhile, Naruto's date is over, and return to the school, and saw Sakura on the roof of the 4-storey building. Naruto is shocked. Hey, is she going to commit suicide???  
  
"Sakura-chan! Don't do it!" Naruto shouted.  
  
"Don't interrupt me Naruto! It's my own will!" Sakura yelled, crying.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!" Sasuke, just came at the exact time.  
  
"Darn you Sasuke! How could you do this to her!?" Naruto roared.   
  
"I don't want to do this to her!"  
  
"What will we do?!?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I'm going up. You try to guard Sakura so that you can catch her if she fall." Sasuke answered.  
  
Sasuke jumped from the ground up to the roof. Wow! Then he slowly go near Sakura.  
  
"Go away! If you don't, I'll jump!" Sakura yelled, still crying.  
  
"Sakura, Let me explain,"  
  
"YOU DON"T HAVE TO EXPLAIN! I saw the whole thing! You kissed that girl who you just met   
  
this morning!"  
  
"I know, but... Please listen to me." Sasuke tried to convince Sakura by his gentle voice.  
  
"I.... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It was her that tries to seduce me. Sakura-chan... Maybe she can take my body, but she can't take my heart and soul. I already dedicated my whole life to you. Please, believe me. You're... you're the one I love the most! I love you Sakura! I love you with all my heart! " Sasuke said to the young girl and slightly cried.   
  
Rumi, heard what the boy said, also went to the roof and got a kunai from her pocket.  
  
"I'll.. I'll kill you Haruno-san! Sasuke is only mine!!!!!!" Rumi filled with anger, tried to stab Sakura, but...  
  
"Wh-why? Why did you..?!?" Rumi asked with distress...  
  
"I.... I love her. I'll do anything for her. So, if anyone tries to harm her, I'll protect her with all my life!" Sasuke answered the girl and got badly hurt. He is the one who had been stabbed by Rumi...  
  
"Sasuke-kun! You're hurt!" Sakura screamed when she saw Sasuke is running out of blood.  
  
"Naruto! Go and get some help!! Hurry!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Don't worry Sasuke-kun. I'll be there for you. I'm... I'm so sorry I didn't give you chance to explain first." Sakura cries as she told her love.  
  
Sasuke, heard of what Sakura said, smiled and then he fainted...  
  
"Sasuke! Don't leave me!!!!!" poor Sakura screamed.  
  
Rumi, still in shock, just ran away........ Darn that girl....  
  
Next day.....  
  
Sasuke's already inside his room, but still unconscious.   
  
"Kakashi-sensei, is Sasuke going to be okay?!" Sakura asked.  
  
"Don't worry. He'll be okay. Besides, you're the one who took care of him so I bet he'll wake up just after few minutes," Kakashi told the girl.  
  
Few minutes later, Sasuke woke up.  
  
"Sa-Sasuke-kun!!!!!!" Sakura cried because of joy.  
  
"Sakura..." Sasuke smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you hungry? Do you need something Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"Hmm... I need a kiss." Sasuke happily replied.  
  
"Fine, then you don't have to kiss other girls," Sakura said, then kissed Sasuke with her gentle and soft lips. They kissed each other for about 2 minutes. (A long one eh?)  
  
"I love you Sakura-chan."  
  
"I love you too Sasuke-kun."  
  
Just then, Naruto hurriedly entered Sasuke's room.   
  
"Hey! Bad bad news!!" Naruto said.   
  
"A girl commited suicide just this morning!"   
  
"Nah, it's not Sakura." Sasuke replied.  
  
"Yeah, definitely!" Naruto said.  
  
"Oh! Could it be...?" Sakura thought.  
  
Yes, it was Rumi, who killed herself after jumping from the roof of the same building. She can't accept the fact that she can't be loved by Sasuke. And.. she stabbed Sasuke, and she really regrets it...  
  
===============================================================================================  
  
Well, what do you think?! Is it a sad story?   
  
Anyway, I hope that you liked my story.  
  
Thanks for reading this good story of mine! See yah! 


End file.
